


Fireplace

by Bandersnatch91



Series: 25 Days of Fic [16]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 25 Days of Fic, Boys Kissing, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Fireplaces, French Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-22
Updated: 2013-12-22
Packaged: 2018-01-05 11:30:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1093391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bandersnatch91/pseuds/Bandersnatch91
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a cozy Christmas Eve with John and Sherlock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fireplace

**Author's Note:**

  * For [winterssheild](https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterssheild/gifts).



> This seemed to have no enthusiasm though I did try my best to make it as cute as I could...oh well I tried haha~!

**-Fireplace-**

John sat down by the fireplace his gaze focused on the snow that fell in heavy puffs that seemed never ending. He turned his eyes to the kitchen. It was messy again, even after he had cleaned up after Sherlock. He couldn't be mad at the mess, and honestly he welcomed it. He had missed the man and couldn't help but smile at their new found relationship.

 

He leaned forward towards the fire watching it crackle and spark up into the chimney. His eyes closed enjoying the moment of silence that is until the chinking of cups being brought from the cabinet, or the whistling of the tea kettle...alright so it wasn’t exactly peaceful and it never was around Sherlock. However, it was his time of peaceful that reminded him that Sherlock was still alive and that the time he had lived without him, believing he was actually 6 feet under the ground was just a horrible nightmare.

 

 Soft padding of footsteps informed him that Sherlock was heading his way. He turned his gaze a soft smile on his lips. It had been earlier that day that Sherlock had cunningly convinced John to shave his mustache. It was in fact more of a he woke up and his mustache was shaved off type of convincing. There was actually no convincing involved and he had been rather pissed. Sherlock had made everything better with his comment about how he liked him mustache less. John could not ignore that and had once again allowed Sherlock to have his way.

 

Snapping back into the here and now John lifted his gaze his small smile blooming into one that covered his face as Sherlock sat down next to him handing his own hot chocolate and sipped at it staring at the warmth of the fire. “It's rather nice. What were you thinking about?”

 

John's smile fell for a moment his eyes meeting those dark eyes of his a small blush dusting across his nose. His hand inched closer grasping Sherlock's hand that was free. His fingers curled over Sherlock's, and Sherlock gripped his hand back, a mischievous grin on his face. “Well..?” He pressed.

 

“You.” John muttered his eyes averted from Sherlock and he lowered his gaze rather embarrassed. Most times he fought and held his own with Sherlock, but when they were like this-it made him feel like no one ever had made him feel. No matter how many women he had been with, none could compare with how Sherlock made him feel. He didn't need anything for Christmas, just Sherlock.

 

Sherlock seemed to enjoy that comment. He leaned forward his lips ghosting over John’s own. It sent a tingling sensation through his body as those blue eyes seemed to draw him in and swallow his soul. John didn’t have it in him to take a breath, so he didn’t and held his breath in the moment between them. “What about me.” He murmured lowly, breath brushing and caressing his own.

 

John swallowed hard and leaned forward closing the miniscule gap between them, lips meeting for the first time that evening. Hot chocolate was ignored as both men enjoyed another’s company in front of the crackling fire held within a brick fireplace that made their little flat more homey and cozy besides the weird nick knacks Sherlock seemed to collect through his job as a consulting detective.

 

Sherlock held John’s face in his hands tilting his face to the side. This allowed him more room, and he took the moment to slip his tongue inside John’s moist mouth, that had the slight hint of hot chocolate. Sherlock silently decided this would be his favorite way to drink the treat and would enjoy doing this again. As Sherlock was a person who knew what he was doing at all times and never gambled on what he felt was right. John on the other hand seemed to be entirely different and didn’t place his emotions with logic of if it felt good, then it must be right. For the moment however, John was his.

 

John’s tongue timidly pushed back at the coaxing muscle that seemed far to eager, and far too experienced for him to decide if he wanted to push through or not, but he himself knew at this moment, he didn’t want to ruin this perfect setting, this romantic atmosphere that seemed to beckon them together, and let himself fall into the warmth and embrace that seemed to allow his to enjoy this moment for what it was. This moment, in which John could cherish. He would never forget this moment, not that he wanted to. Not to say he could in fact forget this moment. It made his blood boil and allowed his soul to feel alive for the first time, since after he had met Sherlock.

 

This is what Sherlock made him feel. That wicked tongue played games daringly so, which he could attest to the owner, as he himself played daring games of chance whenever the opportunity allowed. While this thought past Johns mind, he noticed Sherlock becoming more daring with the responses he elicited from him, and he himself decided perhaps he should follow in those steps and take that moment forward. To damn all the consequences, and to take that game of chance himself, and to be daring.

 

Sherlock’s thumb rubbed his cheek in soothing circles, his free hand grasping behind him, and getting a handful of shirt to pull him closer. John took this as sign enough, and to act now before his thoughts got the better of him. He reached out grasping Sherlock’s scarf and tugged it off of the man. Breaking contact and feeling the loss of that tongue, he took a deep breath of sweet air.

 

He leaned forward to kiss the grinning Sherlock only to pause as the clock chimed twelve. Sherlock shared a stare at him with a soft smile on his lips. “Merry Christmas, John.”

 

“Shut it, you.” John leaned in to kiss Sherlock and in a moment of grace had pulled the sociopath with him to the bedroom. “We have a lot to make up for, and I plan on doing that now.”

 

Sherlock could only laugh at John’s eagerness following suit with a strong tug on his arm. “Yes, of course.” He grinned and closed the door behind him with a quiet click. The fireplace and hot chocolate now forgotten sitting innocently waiting for their owners return.

 

**-end-**

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it and Happy Holidays!
> 
> Bandersnatch91


End file.
